howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Marth's Height (Fire Emblem)
Fire Emblem has a severe lack of reference points for the scale of just about anything in the series. Despite all my efforts, I could find nothing to scale Marth's height off of. Or anybody's height for that matter. With my second best option being to scale Marth's height off the average head length of a human, I instead decided to instead go with scaling his height from Smash Bros. While the game is non-canon it does seem to get scale mostly correct. Aside from a few oddballs like Kirby or Olimar many characters in the series are around their canon heights. In the case of Shulk Smash Bros. reveals the height of his character when the original series does not. Because of this, and the fact scale is only somewhat wonky with "normal sized" characters, I don't think it'd be too heinous to scale an otherwise unscaleable series from the game. With that in mind, we only need a few images to accomplish this. marth scaling image 1.png sandbag scaling image 1.png sandbag scaling image 2.png sandbad scaling image 3.png The first image shows us the height ratio between Marth and the Sandbag. Marth is about 108 px tall while the Sandbag is 124 px, meaning Marth is about 87% as tall as the Sandbag. The second image shows us that each block of the Homerun Contest arena is 25 feet long, since there's 4 per 100 feet. We can see from the third image that each block is about 654 px long, while the Sandbag is 184 px long compared to it. This makes the Sandbag about 28% as long as a tile, and thus a flat 7 feet in height. However, there's more than one way to measure this. In the interest of accuracy I'm going to use another method as well. We know that the Sandbag moved 5.9 feet '''from the third image to the fourth, since you can see the counter at the top left of the screen. We can then overlay the two images to see how much the tile moves between them, and then get the Sandbag's height from there. Overlaying the images gets this result. sandbag scaling image 4.jpg The Sandbag is still '''184 px wide, as it was in the above images. The distance the tile moved compared to the camera is about 152 px, making the Sandbag 121% longer than 5.9 feet. This comes out to 7.1 feet in length, which is basically the exact same result as above. From this it's easy to conclude that the Sandbag is likely meant to be 7 feet in length, with discrepancies likely being caused by human error and blur on the images. With that all mind we just have to go back to the first value, Marth being 87% as tall as the Sandbag. 87% of 7 is about 6.1 feet, or 1.86 meters. This result is also less than 20% away from the height you'd get just by scaling Marth from the height of an average head, so it doesn't seem too unreasonable in the grand scheme of things. ---- Result *Marth's Height: 1.86 meters ------ Potential Problems With This Calc *It relies on Smash Bros. for scaling, which is at best secondary canon Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation